


Escaping

by AlternativeRocker



Series: We Mapped the World [2]
Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Dates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeRocker/pseuds/AlternativeRocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could almost set her watch by the other woman's appearance... AU: librarian/avid reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escaping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MY BRILLIANT KT](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MY+BRILLIANT+KT).



She could almost set her watch by the appearance of her. Could also tell you exactly which section of the library she would head straight to. To look at her there was nothing to suggest she would read romance books but she did - nothing smutty, just boy meets girl, they fall in love and live happily ever after.

Gill. That was her name. She used to only know it because it would pop up on the screen whenever her card was scanned but eventually small talk had started. Now she understood that she arrived at the library to wind down after a week at work. The only reasons she would not show up was if work overran by several hours, otherwise she would grab some food and head straight over to her form of escape.

She would sit in one of the comfortable chairs which lined the back wall for an hour or so and eventually take one to the desk to borrow for a week. Julie had been known to stand and watch the other woman as she read, smirking at the little habit she had of tapping a tuneless beat against her thigh.

Tonight she had arrived later than usual and barely nodded in acknowledgement. Her irritation was visible and she immediately gave off an air of not wishing to be disturbed. As the minutes ticked by the silence grew to an almost unbearable degree - most nights were the same yet usually when the library was this quiet with only this pair present they would interact.

When Gill eventually strolled across the room to the desk, weaving around the various aisles, she sighed and rested her forearms on the surface.

Glancing up at the librarian Gill smiled softly, "You know, I read hundreds of crime stories when I was pregnant - must have read all of Val McDermid's series and Ian Rankin's by the end of the first trimester. Kind of ironic that I would read about ending lives when bringing a new one in to the world."

"If you need recommendations on anything I could give you some. Romance isn't my forte but I suppose I should offer my services once in a while." She said with a shrug, showing that she would not mind either way, the answer she received however was not expected.

"Do you want to come with me for a drink or a meal or whatever?" It was the first time that the idea of socialising outside the realm of these four walls had been brought up.

"I don't technically finish for another half hour but I could meet you there." She didn't know where 'there' was but in that second she could not care less.

"I can wait for you, I'll be over in the corner," she said, waving over to her usual hideaway.

Julie was the last staff member on shift that evening, and the need to close up the library on time was the only reason she had not immediately taken up the offer. Thirty minutes later, Gill did not move as the lights began to be dimmed which made Julie sit down in the chair beside her after closing the doors.

Spinning around in the chair to face her companion, Julie tried to ignore that she could feel their legs brushing together. "What's different about today? You seem a bit uptight."

After a brief pause in which Gill considered how to answer she began to speak, "My divorce was finalised today. We've been separated for a year or so but that's it. I am now officially single."

Julie felt that it suddenly made sense why she went for romance novels, whether Gill realised it herself or not it was compensating for what she lacked at home.

"As much as he was screwing a bunch of tarts he wasn't the only one at fault. I had stopped caring to a point. He at least had some taste in women, if I was able to attract women that age, hell why not?!" It was the closest she had been to telling anyone that in the past couple of years she had been recognising that she was actually feeling an attraction to females. Julie picked up on it and nodded slowly.

"So are we going out?" Gill knew as she asked that her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

Julie scrunched her eyebrows together, deciding to broach the subject which had been bothering her for a few moments, "Is this a date?"

There was not even a hesitation before the response was uttered, "Are you still available?" She was shocked to feel no form of regret as the words left her lips.

As much as she enjoyed reading there was an even bigger pull to this building and she was staring directly at her. They had flirted with each other since Julie first got the job and, although it was probably a comfort date she needed after the day she'd had, Gill wanted more.

"If your reading habits are the opposite of your life will I have to loan you romantic tragedies after this?"

Gill could not help but smirk as she replied, "Bit hopeful that we'll end the night happy."

"The amount I've thought about you means I wouldn't have it any other way." Julie was sickened by how soppy she was acting - she was the least romantic person out of everyone she knew - but faced with Gill, she had no control.

"I do not blush that easy, slap."

"I'll have to try harder next time," Julie commented, nudging the smaller woman who simply rolled her eyes.


End file.
